Headphones were originally utilized for personal enjoyment of music without distracting other people in the vicinity of the music source. Headphones may comprise circumaural, earphones, and canal phones. Circumaural headphones cover the ears and are rather large, more attuned for home audio applications as compared to use with portable audio devices. Earphones are typically used in portable audio device applications, with cassette tape, compact disc and MP3 players, for example. The application of earphones later extended into cellular phone applications, typically as a single earpiece, as the danger of operating motor vehicles while utilizing a cellular phone was established.
With the development of wireless technology, wireless headphones have become more and more prevalent. Bluetooth headsets and/or earpieces have expanded significantly in usage as more cellular phone users have discovered the ease of use with hands-free operation, not only in automotive applications, but in any application where hands-free operation is preferred.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.